Hair Dye
by Nando's-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Meg shows up to Castiel's motel room in the middle of nowhere and enlists him to help her dye her hair back.


_So, catvampcraziness on Tumblr asked had a Megstiel plot-bunny up for grabs and being the huge Megstiel shipper I am I gladly took it. This is my first Supernatural fic so please try not to kill me! Here it is!_

* * *

Castiel was staying at an inn in the middle of nowhere, plotting what he would have to do to keep the tablet safe. He was on his own now. He would have to conceal himself from the other angels; Naomi was probably looking for him. Then, a knock from the door stopped his musings.

Castiel looked at the floor worriedly, the tablet was hidden under a floorboard. He pulled a rug over it and walked to the door calmly. Standing in front of him was the last person he had expected to see.

"Hey there, Clarence," Meg greeted.

"Meg," Castiel asked.

"Good job, that's my name," she said leaning against the doorframe, "You gonna let me in or not?"

Castiel didn't move but asked, "Did Dean and Sam send you?"

Meg looked at him and replied, "Running from your boys, are you," she paused swinging a bag in her hand absent-mindedly, "No, I had a run-in with Crowley and I told them to get lost. Haven't seen them since."

Castiel suddenly grabbed Meg's bandaged wrist delicately, and whispered, "This needs changing."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she answered unconvincingly as she looked at him.

Castiel led Meg to the couch and he went into the bathroom, looking for the first-aid kit that the inn supplied. When he finally found it, he grabbed it and went back outside to find Meg sitting up on the couch inspecting a wound near her abdomen. When she heard him, she dropped her shirt back into place.

"Did that happen when you told Sam and Dean to 'get lost'," Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though, no big deal," Meg replied nonchalantly.

Castiel knew it was a big deal by the way she sat stiffly, as if it caused her pain to move. He pushed the thought aside as he caught her taking a box out of the bag. "What is that," he inquired.

"Before you change my bandages, Clarence. I'm gonna need help with something," Meg answered.

* * *

"Okay, the box says to start at the front of the hair, where it's lightest," Castiel read from the box of hair dye.

"Clarence, just get it over with. If I have to look at this mess of a dye job another second I'm gonna puke."

Castiel shook his head slightly and swirled the brush in the dye and started spreading the mixture at the crown of her head.

"You know, I get sic'ing a couple of hellhounds at me or beating the crap out of me, but why'd he make me go blonde. It's disgusting," Meg exclaimed.

Castiel evenly spread the mixture on another section of hair and comments without looking up, "I think it suits you."

"What?"

"The blonde suits you. It makes your eyes appear lighter."

"That noodle of yours is still a bit scrambled," Meg said lightly under her breath.

Cas smiled and Meg asked, "So, why you running from Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?"

He stopped smiling and replied, "It's not of import."

"Yeah it is. Something's bugging you, I can tell," she told him.

Castiel ignored her and started on a different section of her hair.

"Clarence, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you once you tell me how you got away from Crowley a second time," Castiel fired back.

Meg stubbornly presses her lips together and crosses her legs. Castiel knew he wasn't going to get an answer from her, at least not now.

After a couple of moments of silence Meg says, "You're hot when you get all angry."

"Am I?"

Meg only gives him a mischievous smile in response and he takes more time than he's supposed to on one of the last sections of hair. As he moves the brush over hair he accidently knocks the last hair clip to the floor.

Meg bends over to pick it up off of the floor and moves her hands behind her hair to put the clip back into place, but Castiel gently pries the clip from her hand and knots her hair back into place. His fingers linger on her neck and she slightly leans into the touch.

"Dammit, Cas," she whispered softly.

"You called me, Cas," he said in a surprised tone.

Meg gives him one of her charming smiles, "That's your name."

Cas continues the section he was working on, wanting to be absorbed in the moment forever. An angel dyeing a demon's hair back to its original color wasn't the oddest thing he could think of, but it was definitely high up on the list.

"So, I was thinking. I survived, you survived, how about we order that pizza and rearrange the furniture," Meg asked with raised eyebrows and a hopeful hint in her voice.

"We can order the pizza, but the 'furniture rearrangements' will have to wait," he replied with a small smile.

"Why is that," she asked turning to him

"Because you're injured," he answered putting his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards the mirror so that he can finish.

"You worry too much, Clarence."

His hands squeezed her shoulders and started the last section of hair. After, a long moment of silence she sighed, "Fine"

Castiel finished and tied her hair up and put it in the shower cap that came with the dye. "Okay, you have to leave it in for 30 minutes and then you can wash it out."

Meg nodded and got up. She stood in front of Castiel, her small hands against his chest. He could see the brown dye on her skin that must have dripped down by accident. Meg's eyes bored into his and whispered, "You'll help me wash all of this stuff out of my hair, right?"


End file.
